Fancy
by rese
Summary: Dreams can be dangerous things. [fritz,jo,laurie,amy]
1. Chapter 1

**Fancy**

By rese

Summary: Dreams can be dangerous things.

Disclaimer: yeah, I think we all know by now Louisa May Alcott owns this shiz and maybe some filming company clamped rights when they remade it.

…

The man was touching her in places she never left uncovered except when bathing. With deep breaths she shrugged off the knowledge that it clearly wasn't Fritz, he was never so bold and his embarrassment seemed to starve off any solid connection between their mismatched bodies. But this lover, he was so – a wave of pleasure it her, blinding her thoughts to anything other than the reaction from foggy loose form's touch. She frowned despite the situation, holding him up to see his face better. He was just as dark in appearance as her husband but he had a youthful energy in his stance, and a lightness in his voice when he laughed as he sought her body.

It wasn't Fritz but for once, Jo didn't care.

…

Jo unfortunately woke before she could finish her dream and she rolled over to find the other half of the bed empty. Her body was still stimulated after the unusual vision and she struggled to cool down before Fritz returned, all the while trying to place the man who stirred her so.

She laid on the bed, sprawled out and imagining other pleasant occurrences with the illusion lover when her husband came in with a few of the boys, a tray in his hands alluding to a celebration.

Heavens it was her birthday!

Jo sat up immediately and smiled for her well-wishers, cursing her memory for not alerting her earlier. "Happy Birthday Mother Bhaer!" the group sung out and she thanked them for her breakfast, giving a kiss to each boy and finally her husband when he lingered longer.

"Mein Jo! Thou haf the face of an angel! I shall love it even when thou wrinkle with time," he said to his wife who felt a little guilty at the words, having compared his lined face and graying head to the youthful one of her dream.

She gave him a crooked smile and patted the space beside her on the bed in invitation. Perhaps if she had his loving close-by she would forget the young man and have her husband's peculiar affection in proper place.

…

Laurie marched his way up to the big house, smiling at the children who ran along the grounds, engrossed in some overly-physical game. He rapped on the door but found no answer so he let himself in knowing the Bhaers were always pleased to have surprising friends.

And he meant to give a surprise for it was Jo's birthday and he owed it to his girl. She'd given him such a good one on his own a few months ago and now it was payback time in Laurie's mind.

He wandered up the stairs, expecting to bump into someone eventually but it was suspiciously quiet. Where was everyone?

…

Jo finally crept out of bed when after waiting for her husband too long. After the exertions of his special gift, she'd laid about while he went to see about "lunch for the boys". Jo knew better, he was planning something. But she was becoming impatient when he didn't come back after a half hour. So up she got, not bothering to dress properly as she knew the children were barred from the house in the morning.

She heard footsteps from around the corner and she dazedly approached their heavy fall, despite recognizing that they didn't belong to Fritz but someone else she knew.

…

Jo was wrapped in sheets of red and white and it was all he could do not to stare at her slender form. She looked frazzled and he could understand – you're bother-in-law wasn't supposed to visit when you were in the middle of – Laurie wasn't going to finish the thought despite the evidence in front of him.

"I – uh," Laurie started to back away, still unable to keep his eyes of Jo regardless of his attempted darting look about the corridor, "maybe I should come back later." He pointed to the stairs with his thumb and after taking one good last look he made a run for it.

Jo just stood there holding the sheets about her and trying to piece her mind back together.

_It was him._

…

Jo avoided Laurie and he her during the annual birthday bash for Jo that evening, both looking away hurriedly whenever their eyes would accidentally meet. Only, their eyes would never have met at all if Jo hadn't been taking note of her brother-in-law's figure and equating it to the tall dark man in her dream. Of course that meant Laurie was looking at her too if eyes "met" and this was naturally due to the feel of her watching him. That and the appraisal he couldn't help but take after the shock of the morning wore off, for Jo was indeed more to him once before and she was in danger of returning in his mind.

So Amy was held closer than usual and Fritz's arm clasped tighter as the two friends used their spouses as human shields.

When it came time for birthday kisses and gifts Jo tensed, Laurie would go last as tradition but it was too soon for her liking. After she went through each member of the family it was eventually it was his turn, and Laurie stood awkwardly before her with her gift behind his back.

"Well Jo, trying to catch up again?" he said referring to her age in his usual proud manner, it was one thing he could definitely hold over her. She smiled back despite her discomfort replying, "Only because you're getting old and you'll need some company. Tell me Teddy, is it so bad?"

Laurie shook his head, they were hardly old and the more he looked at Jo he knew it was true. Heavens he felt young by her. He bent down as she sat in a chair and paused, wondering if kissing her was actually safe but Jo moved forward a bit and his lips pecked her cheek. It wasn't lingering yet when he pulled back to give her the package Jo could still feel her skin tingle.

"Happy Birthday Jo."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry for the out-of-characterness of jo in this one but I just want to see how this plays out. It's about time jo abandoned reason for her wildness._

What was she doing? Jo blinked hurriedly as she looked away from the window she'd taken to daydreaming by. It was hardly safe for her nerves to keep thinking of Laurie in such a manner that brought deep blushes and unsatisfied sighs.

"Poor Fritz!" Jo turned her thoughts to her unknowing husband. He deserved all her heart and more, but Jo couldn't help her strange new dreams which despite lessening after the party a week ago had returned with a vengeance.

It was clearly Laurie in her dreams and unfortunately for Jo's peace, the man's identity wasn't the only thing that had begun to clarify. His mannerisms were always there, his wide smile always captivating and his touch – Jo didn't know what to think of that. She'd never been held that way in real life and she knew it was unreasonable to imagine it.

Especially considering spouses. But that wasn't the only reason surely; she didn't really feel that way about Laurie, did she? "Do I?" Jo wondered aloud, moving downstairs to prepare for the Brookes visit.

…

Laurie maintained his regime of teasing so faithfully, it was no wonder that his little wife rarely saw him parted from Jo's side when they visited. Presently he was chasing one of her sister's charity boys about the path, looking back only to yell something heated to Jo.

She wasn't jealous of the attention. Amy was above that, and with a toss of her golden head she reaffirmed it, despite the slight pang in her belly that hit whenever Laurie's black eyes sought his friend's lighter ones.

Amy watched them intently for a moment, looking for things she'd only looked for before she married him. They were hardly of equal height, but Jo was closer than she could ever hope to be and Amy admired how their brown complexions seemed to match. Her own cream one seemed to contrast with her husband's but that had never been an issue, Laurie's praise for the pale skin of her wrists more flattering than the light on her yellow curls.

Her sister and husband's gazes became steady when he stopped to take her arm and Amy noted how Jo seemed to shrink from his touch. At least she could be sure Jo didn't like him _that_ way. But Laurie, he seemed eager to run his large hand over the small of her back when she bent to pick up a loose toy.

No, that wasn't fair. Amy shook her head, to clear her mind and she looked away to the orchard. She was simply imagining things that weren't there, and would never be there. "Why not?" she questioned her suspicious thoughts in the same theme. Amy glanced down at her hand, feeling it suddenly heavy and cold. Because of that ring.

…

"Are you – Jo, are you well?" Laurie was hard-pressed to get his sister-in-law's attention but when she finally looked at him he saw the darkness about her eyes and understood why. She looked dreadfully tired!

"Oh, yes. Fine." Jo replied distractedly, more concerned with distancing herself from the body she couldn't stop seeing when she closed her eyes. Laurie moved along the sofa with her however, and he took her hands, wondering why she flinched when he touched her. Although not entirely surprised by his own sudden increased heartbeat.

"I'm not so sure. Jo, look at me and tell me again, are you well?"

She wrenched her hands free and spun away, opting instead to look out the window. Jo wanted to rid her body of the sensory overload from his hands, wishing upon anything that it might just be because she missed Fritz's. But then, she'd been the one to ask him not to touch her and he'd yielded because he was the husband and she the wife.

Laurie patted her shoulder and she shrugged him off, regretting the action as it made his hand trail down her arm in what Jo found a most thrilling way. "Jo dear, please tell me. You don't seem well at all." Her odd behaviour was unnerving and he wanted her to look at him. He couldn't read her without seeing those sharp, perceptive grey eyes.

"If you hadn't slept well the past week you'd be the same!" Jo snapped ungraciously. She closed her eyes and turned to him, feeling as though she was about to plunge into some unknown depth." Honestly Laurie, I can't tell y– I have to work this out on my own." It was too late for her to return sentiments he had long forgotten, regardless of what her body and dreams told her.

Laurie watched her for a long moment before standing to leave. He knew Jo wouldn't talk unless she had to. "I'm here if you need me Jo." She looked up at him with such passion that he felt his heart leap into his throat. It was like looking at himself all those years ago and Laurie realized what she was feeling as he felt his own heat rise at the darkening shade in her eyes.

Desire.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was moody when Laurie went home that evening and he found that the Professor had visited in his absence.

"What did he want?" Laurie asked, successfully keeping the bite out of his voice.

"He's worried about Jo. He thinks something's wrong with her. Did you know she's unwell dear?" Amy came by his shoulder and gave him a long searching look. Laurie had to know, and she was going to be cross with him if he lied or if he did and hadn't told her. He was doomed.

"I asked her about it this afternoon, but you know how our girl is." Amy's fine eyebrows rose and Laurie recognized the look. Swiftly he retreated to the chair in the corner of the room. "Maybe she'll talk to you?" he suggested, hoping she'd forget her anger and remember her need to be helpful.

Instead Amy walked over to the door, pausing only to throw over her shoulder, "You know she only ever talks properly to _you_." And Amy had left before he could defend himself.

…

"Jo, I know you told me once you didn't mind, but as a sister, again I have to ask you, do you?" Amy desperately wished she had the courage to ask her sister when Jo entered the room, obviously surprised by her sister's unusual visit.

"Amy! I didn't expect you to come by," and she watched as Jo looked around, knowing she was searching for Laurie.

"He's not here. Jo, I've come for a reason." Amy sat down and folded her hands, pleased with her own bluntness. Maybe the pain would leave quicker this way.

"Oh," Jo shifted about on the spot before deciding to sit by Amy, her restless eyes darting back and forth as though she expected someone else to appear unexpectedly. But whether it was Jo's husband or Laurie Amy could not discern in the silence.

Amy couldn't help feeling sorry that she had not kept the old ways with Jo, but with the business of Plumfield and the budding family at Dovecote she supposed it was inevitable that her sisters would drift (ever so slightly) apart.

"I – I need to know," Amy paused to swallow. "Oh how am I supposed to ask her?" Amy wondered, feeling her usual courage in the face of adversity flee, for at her sister's open and trusting gaze was hardly the face of an enemy. She was going to look like such a little fool if she'd been mistaken, but Amy had been so sure when she left earlier. With another deep breath, she spoke quickly, "Jo, are you and Laurie in love?"

…

Jo stood in the garden, feeling herself quite alone in the world. Amy hadn't contacted her in a whole week since that horrible night and Jo shut her eyes tightly in an attempt to block the memory that haunted her effortlessly since it came into existence.

She couldn't answer that question of Amy's and that seemed to settle the matter in her youngest sister's mind. She remembered Amy leaning back, blinking quickly with a quivering frown sneaking onto her pale face. It was an expression Jo never wished to see again, and if her sister upheld her parting words, it was very likely Jo wouldn't.

The heavy tears that Jo had held back brimmed dangerously close to dripping but she fiercely blinked them away. She had no right to be upset after the pain she was obviously causing to more than herself. Fritz hadn't even spoken to her! He would simply climb into their bed and lie as close to the edge as possible while Jo forced herself to sleep.

The repulsive tears did finally fall and Jo brushed them away as soon as they landed. "What have I done to my family?" she questioned, sitting down on the grass. Jo had initiated the one thing she prayed never to happen – her family was falling apart. She was breaking it and there was nothing she could do about it.

A quite sound alerted her to the presence of a visitor and she quickly turned around. It was Laurie. "Oh Lord!" she cried to herself and stood up, hastily brushing the grass from her skirt. "Laurie!" Jo said, stopping her natural urge to embrace him in greeting.

"Jo." he merely spoke her name, a weight appearing in the monosyllable that was previously withheld. She watched his posture and slow walk to her, thinking that he didn't look like an angry man. In fact he looked quite the opposite.

His hand grasped her arm as soon as he was close enough, and Jo guessed he meant to hug her but decided otherwise for he simply patted the limb. "How did this happen?" She didn't look up when he asked the inevitable question but there was a long sigh that escaped.

"Oh Teddy, I'm so sorry." Her apology was rushed, inelegant but so passionate that it sparked her to continue, "I didn't mean – I would never upon my life, want for this to happen! I just, I couldn't stop thinking of y- no, that doesn't sound right, I was dreaming – no, it was a wrong thought of mine that went mad into a fancy. Oh Laurie, I'm just so very sorry." Jo turned about, too unhappy with herself to look at him and so she missed his puzzled look throughout her poor explanation.

"Well I'm not."

He spun Jo back around and she caught is meaningful gaze, gasping at the unbidden emotion she found there. It sparked a feeling she'd come to know, deep inside her gut, that only he could seem to ignite, and despite her guilt she felt her heart leap.

"Do you fancy me, Jo?" he asked, eyes hooded and voice low. She stepped forward and he breathed in sharply. She used to leave but this time she was ready.

Laurie didn't even wait for an answer, finding it in her look instead. He lowered his head and kissed her soundly; appreciating the delicate moan Jo gave at his action. His hands lifted to her face, holding it gently as he moved as close as physically possible. Jo instinctively wound her arms about him, wanting more despite her wrongs.

The kiss quickly turned fierce as both felt the heat from each other increase with proximity and feelings long held within gained release. Jo clutched the back of his jacket as his lips trailed down the side of her face to her neck, struggling to breathe properly even as she felt Laurie's smile on her skin.

It was more breathtaking than any dream she had conjured up and she gently held him back for a moment. "Are you sure?" was her simple but necessary question and it only took a face-splitting smile from her tall partner to settle the matter. Jo finally smiled the first proper smile she'd given in a month and it made the moment all the more sweeter for them both.

Jo was going to be very happy.

…

_A/N: the next chapter will un/fortunately be a little more graphic to really make it worthy of M. I still don't really get the ratings here, but I think most of it's probably T so far. So yay, sex! Only because LW is really lacking raunch. I mean, it's not like babies popped out of boxes. So where's the action?_


	4. Chapter 4

Laurie took her by the hand and led her across the garden, nearer to the end of the property where the grass grew longer and the flowers were wilder. He stopped and let Jo undo the buttons on his jacket smiling at her serious face for the task.

"Jo, you have no idea how long I've waited." But she smiled back, "Oh I think you told me once before how you felt. So I'd say seven or so years I've known. Bless me, seven years! So much has happened and so much has gone." Jo's look turned sad and Laurie held her close.

"So it has! But see how it all turns out? I have you." And for all Jo's sorrow over Beth, Amy and Fritz, Laurie's eyes held her whole future of hopes and love. Not intending to let the moment fall into tears, either of sadness or joy, Laurie lifted his hand under her chin, moving his face near enough to kiss her. "I love you Jo."

Jo's lids slid shut and she closed the small distance, kissing his warm lips and sighing with relief. _This_ was how things were meant to be.

Laurie's hand move down her back, following the lines made by the stitching of her dress, enjoying the way her shape was so different from Amy's. So perfect and fitting. He finally stopped at her waist, crossing them over to pull his arms about her, tugging her body flush against his.

Jo let her fingers run through the dark curly hair she had brushed and stroked for many years, but never quite with so much intention, for Jo quickly saw the way Laurie would shiver when her nails grazed his scalp. Her fingers paused when she felt his hands sneak around to the front of her dress and she looked up into his black eyes which never seemed so dark.

Quickly she nodded and repositioned her hands, unbuttoning as swiftly as her suddenly clumsy fingers could while he undid her dress with more grace and patience. Slowly she felt her skin cool, the heavy fabric of her dress removed and she shrugged the cloth off, looking up to see Laurie's reaction.

He too stood there, vest, jacket, and tie gone, shirt hanging open as he indiscreetly gaped at Jo's body. Just as he supposed since he saw her on her birthday morning, she was as slender as a willow and without the harsh angles he'd first known her to have. Thoughtfully he shuffled forward, offering his arms as she shuddered in the wind, her undergarments not as thick as she needed in the open air.

Jo laughed a little at the change in his embrace, feeling it much like the hug of the boy instead of his new lover-like hold. "You've grown up so much," she clasped him tighter to her, knowing that their almost bare fronts were touching.

Laurie's hands moved down her back again, the lowest they'd previously gone, "So have you."

…

Laurie hit the ground with a thud, admiring Jo's sudden ability to balance, her lips still firmly against his and body sprawled on top. She paused for breath and laughed when he rolled them over, lowering his head to her neck.

"Teddy," she sighed and felt his pleasure for the way she spoke his name. No one said it quite like her and he loved it, not regretting giving her exclusive rights to use it. Amy never had enough feeling when she called him and "my lord" abruptly seemed so cold to him. No, Jo's name for him was best by far.

Their clothes were gone and Jo was glad, for her skin seemed to ignite with Laurie's ministrations and she felt it was better than any dream, his hands so much warmer and _real_ than she could've guessed. She gasped slightly as his mouth found her skin, kissing and pressing against it so unlike her husband that her body immediately wanted to experience more.

…

"Jo," Laurie used her name, not knowing what to say to fill the silence after that. Her hand was stroking his cheek and it paused with his voice, the same unknowing look on her face telling him all he needed. Ready to apologise, he swallowed and closed his eyes, savouring the feel of her fingers on his face, believing that it might possibly be the last he felt of her.

"No," Jo spoke quickly, presuming his change in expression. She shifted, her body moving to rest over his, "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize, to know love. I tricked myself out of its true meaning and I've hurt so many people with my slowness. Would you forgive your stupid Jo?"

Laurie looked into her eyes and wondered if she would ever really forgive herself, for he would never reproach her. She still had so much to learn about his love. "If you'll forgive your boy for giving up on you?"

Jo grinned lopsidedly, "I think asking three times and getting unfeeling replies has quite absolved you from any misdemeanors. You silly boy!" she patted him lightly, "I love you so much, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you now." And Laurie thought that maybe she really did learn more about love than he had believed.

"Well than my dear," he wrapped his arms about her bare waist and raised his eyebrows, "tell me what you think." And he kissed her, enticing her lips, hips and arms forward, to anchor themselves against his, tugging and teasing her mouth and body till she groaned and sighed with pleasure in time with him.

"Laurie," she said between breaths, "that was… more than I imagined."


End file.
